


【授权中文翻译】Do Not Go Gentle

by AsYouLikeIt



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05, Reincarnation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsYouLikeIt/pseuds/AsYouLikeIt
Summary: 在大约十八世纪末，他重新用起了自己的本名。*授权翻译。原作者kianspo，授权见评论，原文AO3地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133349。*Arthur Pendragon/Merlin。结局后转世设定。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【授权中文翻译】Do Not Go Gentle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do Not Go Gentle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133349) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



在大约十八世纪末，他重新用起了自己的本名。

西班牙的宗教法庭还会运作上好几十年，但人们已不再关心那些事了。美国独立，法国革命，这尚未数全他们要打的仗。火刑过时了，断头台取而代之；老欧洲正历经中年危机的动乱，新大陆则在大发脾气、重重跺脚，第一次察觉到自己拥有的伟力，每个孩子都会经历这样的一步。

等再过几年，他就会挑选一本新版的历史书去读，书中写的尽是追求自由的高尚志向与光荣奋战、处处以“自由、平等、博爱”的理想为武装。他就不禁会疑问、他是否是唯一一个记得那丑恶事实的人，诸如巴黎街头的血腥味与横陈的腐尸，威特敏斯特大厅中那近乎恶臭的无所作为、漠不关心，还有美洲土著女人的尖叫声，她们未来会被称作是“原住民”，但现在她们被如何称呼、如何对待，他不愿说出口。

他将要厌恶地扔开书，和过去的无数次一样。他会走出房门，凝望天空、俯视脚下的土地、眺望远处的树冠，注视吹拂而过的风。然后他将要呐喊，用一种如今已不再有人能听懂的语言，询问究竟什么时候才算是条件充分，什么时刻才是那个最终的时刻。

没有人会回答他。

他也并不真心期待能够得到答案，或许那才是最让人痛苦的。

“醒来吧，”他将会如此低语，用恳求似的语气、他真不想这样，“醒来吧，求你了。你不知道我需要你吗？”

可维持现状才是最好的，他也知道这一点，然后那瞬间因绝望生发的自私念头就会一如既往地消失。

他拿起他的手杖——也是几个世纪前就退出潮流的事物——假如他带着包、就也背起包，重新启程，向远方走去。

他背负着永恒不变的使命，但没人告诉过他、他应该怎么做。

在中国他第一次接触到灵魂转世的概念。

他在一家小药店做学徒，这牵动了许多怀旧的思绪，但药店的老主人让他想起的不是盖乌斯、而是基尔哈拉。肯定是因为他那张遍是皱纹的脸做出的表情，就像是在说“我在睁眼说瞎话因为我就是把你当成个傻子”。

“过去的灵魂属于古老的神祗。但旧神早已长眠，新神则并不拥有那些灵魂。”

捣杵从他手中滑下、在研磨人参根的瓷碗壁上划出刺耳的声响。他抬起头，老人正审视着他看上去只有十六岁的躯壳与永远闷闷不乐的眼睛。

“那它们归属于谁呢？”

他的老师耸了耸肩:“谁都不属于。假若有朝一日它们真正重新找回自我，它们就会归来。”

他低下头，重新开始工作，尽力忽略老人探询的目光与在自己胸中闪动的有些离经叛道的期望。

直到世纪之交他才第一次回去，那是卡美洛王城陷落三十年后了。从前阿尔比恩的心脏已成无人之域，森林以不自然的迅速吞噬了城池，鹅卵石堆砌的建筑与旧日的旗帜都沉入大地，其名空余遗响。

而他爬上狂风肆虐的山峰北面，发现巨龙仅有一息尚存。

“我对你说谎了，年轻的法师，”他说，脑内的传音炸开、现实中的洞穴却毫无回声。他金色的双眼无神地张着。

他听起来那么悲伤，比他生命中几千年时光的任一时刻都要悲伤，但法师不在乎这个。

他伸手覆上无力的龙翼，掌下的旧伤疤干燥而死气沉沉。这具曾经拥有伟力的身躯不再散发热量了。

“没关系。”他说，他看着基尔哈拉落泪。

第一个是兰斯洛特。

那（又）是在巴黎，在一家破旧的酒馆，老板为伤兵提供庇护所、不论他们穿着哪国的军服。兰斯洛特那时叫纪尧姆，比起医生或是旅店老板（仍然？）更像一个士兵。

他们握了手，交换了一个微笑，但并没有相认。

“兰斯洛特。”他喊道，看见对方疑惑地皱起眉、只是摇头否认。

他花了一整晚，喝着廉价的酸酒在一旁观察，拒绝放弃。但最后他总还是得离开，他跌跌撞撞地从椅子上起身，差点摔倒在肮脏的地板上。有一双他如此熟悉的手臂紧紧抓住了他。

他借力向兰斯洛特靠近，再一次呼唤他。

他发现，得要语言与接触组合在一起才有效。他看见兰斯洛特的神情有一瞬间的恍惚，紧接着他难以置信地眨了眨眼、因为前世的记忆与他的真实身份正在飞速涌入他的脑海。他朦胧地抬起眼，然后兴奋地睁大双眼。

“梅林？”

梅林点了点头。他的心脏猛烈跳动，膝盖疲软无力，尽管他的身体在三十岁前就停止变老了，那时正是——

他摇摇头，微笑道：“欢迎回来。”

兰斯洛特用力把他抱在胸前，良久没有松手。

他们离开城市压抑的燥热，前往海滨。他们尽量不睡、坚持不住也只小憩一会儿。他们谈话。或者说，兰斯洛特提问，而梅林终于有机会说出在心头压了上千年的经历。

他能毫不费力地回想起所有细节。

“你没回去过卡美洛。”兰斯洛特判断说，尽管梅林没告诉过他这一点。

他的语气不像指责，但梅林还是有些畏缩，哪怕他拥有很多时间来排解自己的罪恶感、认识到感到负罪也只是无意义的。就算他回去，也仅仅会延长苦痛。他可能是卡美洛的大脑、甚至是力量，但亚瑟才是她的心脏与灵魂。他不在了，卡美洛也就无法继续存在。

他的良知谴责他没能说出口的告别与对格温的歉疚。他不敢去面对她。他不敢接受她的原谅。他从来都知道，知道基尔哈拉撒谎了，也知道自己失败了。他让所有人都失去了亚瑟。

“格温干得很好，”他说，扭头迎着风，“最终卡美洛还是迎来了黄金时代。”

“但还是消亡了。”兰斯洛特说；这不是一个问句。

“没有什么东西可以永久延续下去。但他们度过了十四年的好时光。”

兰斯洛特短暂地阖上眼。“她过得怎么样？”他顿了一下，才接着问道，“假如，我是说，你听说过？”

“她取消了对魔法的禁令，”梅林微笑道，“邀请德鲁伊回归。她是个好女王。”

“梅林——”

“她嫁给了莱昂。”

兰斯洛特眨了眨眼：“莱昂？”

“她不想那样做的，”梅林叹息道，“她不想嫁人。但几年后，议会开始对她施压。稳定的王国需要一个继承人。她尽力反抗了很长时间，可那是——处在那个位置是很困难的。盖乌斯去世了，帕西瓦尔……他深深为高文的死悲痛，发誓要杀尽撒克逊人、离开了卡美洛，就再没有回来。格温没有其他人可以寻求帮助了。他们要求她结缔政治联姻，她拒绝了。她和莱昂从小就很亲近，我猜失去亚瑟的悲伤让他们更加亲密了。”

兰斯洛特凝视着他：“莱昂……一直对亚瑟抱有——逾越于骑士对君主的忠诚的爱。”

梅林直视他的眼睛说：“我知道，你们大都如此。相信我，他也爱你们胜于君主对骑士的信任。”

“梅林——”

“不要。”梅林甩开好友搭在自己肩上的手，“我知道你是什么意思。我只是不想讨论这个。

“我骗了你，年轻的法师。亚瑟没有死。阿瓦隆已经治愈了他的伤口，他正在沉眠。你本可以唤醒他、让他带上你同行。但现在你不能了。亚瑟生命的代价就是你将被阿瓦隆拒之门外。

“你们的命运已不再纠缠。但他仍有他的命运，这永恒不变。

“而你自由了。”

“拿着。你肯定冷了。”

梅林接过兰斯洛特递给他的瓶子，顺从地喝了一大口。他从不习惯法国白兰地的味道，但暖意毕竟在他冻得发颤的肢体中蔓延开来。“谢谢。”他歪了歪头，“怎么了？我脸上有什么东西吗？”

“梅林……”兰斯洛特嗓音沙哑，他不得不清了清嗓子才继续说，“你是怎么——”

“活下来的？”梅林耸肩道，“我只是死不了。相信我，我试过的。我猜你以后也会如此。”

“听起来可真是疯狂。”兰斯洛特轻声说。

“啊，”梅林望向他，笑容反而更深了，教兰斯洛特不禁抖了一下，“就知道我还忘了些什么。”

他用尽自己的每一分魔力、狂风暴雨般猛攻阿瓦隆的大门。

因此他引发了三场地震，五次海啸，几十次的飓风，还教一群小行星改变了轨迹。

“至少这颗星球还在这儿。”兰斯洛特恳切地说，尽管声音都因笑意剧烈地颤抖。

梅林闭起眼：“最后我要做出选择，你不会明白——我差一点就——”

“没事的，梅林。我知道我们现在很安全，你是不会做出那样的事的。”

“你怎么确定呢？”

他终于笑出了声：“因为你一点儿也没变，梅林。而且看上去世界还需要你继续无私下去。”

为此梅林把他从床铺上推了下去。

兰斯洛特放声大笑。

“所以这到底是怎么回事？”高文在梅林把他扶起来的时候问道。

此时伦敦正在遭受空袭，他们脚下的土地震动不已，天空不断喷出火焰。

“我们得离开这。”梅林咕哝着拉起高文，“快点！”

“我又要回到老日子了吗？我是说像这样一句解释也没有？”高文在防空警报的鸣声中大喊道，“老天啊， 梅林，你就不能等一下吗？”

但梅林并不能停下，因为一枚炮弹正在向他们砸下，高文还听不见，而梅林的魔力已经警铃大作。

“抓紧了！”梅林命令道，扑到高文身上，掀开了空间的入口。

他们掉落在田地中央，滚了几圈，仍被缠在一起，直到咒语的效用消褪。梅林大声叹了口气。高文坐起身，拍走身上的灰尘。远处的战火声还能依稀传到他们耳中。

“好吧，我靠，”高文低声抱怨道，“你确实会魔法，我怀疑过几次的。”他戳了戳梅林的腹部，“我在这边的名字是乔。你能想象出一辈子被喊作‘乔’的感受吗？”

梅林忍俊不禁，因而疏忽了对魔力的控制。他意识到自己的眼眸被流淌的金色覆盖。

“天哪，”高文嘘道，“靠，梅林……”

“对不起，你英勇牺牲，”梅林小声说，“而我让你的付出虚掷了。”

“闭嘴，”高文命令道，伸手环握住他的喉咙，“别再说这种操蛋的话，你——你——”

梅林没有反抗，任由空气渐渐逸出他的肺部，认为或许现在，说不定，也许……但随即高文紧紧抱住他，把脸埋在他的颈项边，倾诉着梅林从未想过会听闻的话语。

软弱的时刻转瞬而逝。兰斯洛特责备的神情在脑海中滑过；梅林不禁感到羞愧。

“我需要做什么？”良久后高文问道。

这会儿他们已经沿着乡间马路走了一阵，有人给了他们一杯牛奶、但没人愿意载他们一程。

“你想做什么就做什么。”梅林说，用破破烂烂的靴子踢开一粒石子，“你现在是属于自己的。我知道你心急如焚地要回去保卫你的国家——”

高文咯咯笑道：“按照现代地理划分，我是个爱尔兰人。”

梅林哼了一声：“看出来了。”

“其他人呢？”

梅林耸耸肩，道：“兰斯洛特在法国当医生。”

“现在还在？”

“他跟我一起旅行了一阵，现在又回去了。我们隔几年就联络一下，但没有一直在一起。他用回了兰斯·杜·拉克的姓名。外人嗤之以鼻、他们可不知道真相，是吧？”梅林摇了摇头，“帕西瓦尔和他一道，他现在是反抗组织的重要成员。”

“你呢？”

梅林皱起眉、瞪着天空：“我可以拉下一两架飞机，或者从火中救出一个孩子，可我不能停止这场战争。或者说，我可以，但——”他的声音小了下来，充溢着厌弃的情绪。

高文看着他，敏锐地指出：“假如你阻止了战争，历史就脱轨了，而亚瑟可能因此无法回归。”

梅林的肩膀垮了下来：“你不明白那有多痛苦；每天醒来、环顾四周，自问继续毫无作为是否正当，就在——”

“你并不是毫无作为。”高文握住他的手臂，“假如你没来医院工作，也就找不到我了。”

“我仅仅是作为一名医生工作，”梅林愤怒地大喊道，“我本可以——”

“做什么？解除每一个人的武装？杀了希特勒？梅林，那——”

“那还没到我能力的极限，”梅林说，突然感到一阵疲倦，“我能够做到，但我不能那么做。”他按着额头，像老人一样磕磕绊绊地说，“你要知道，还在卡美洛的时候，我曾只想着要从我的命运中解脱。后来我真的解脱了，宿命不再属于我。但它仍从属于亚瑟。所以我必须得为他看护好。事情就是这样。”

“为了所有人着想，除了你自己，是吧？”

梅林笑出了声，那笑声有些苦涩。“我以为他们都忘了我。”他说，望着高文的眼眸，“所有被时代抛弃的事物都要离开。龙、德鲁伊和女巫。我觉得梅芙女王说不定还活着，不过那会儿我实在是磕高了，所以我也说不准我看到的究竟他妈的是不是现实。”

“梅林——”

“我已不再被需要了！”梅林喊道，“我已经被时代遗弃，可我却还在这儿！你知道这是什么滋味吗？年复一年，一个世纪又他妈一个世纪？我还得活着，而他还——还没有回来！”

高文放任他叫到嗓子哑了。之后梅林并没有为此感到羞耻，因为他实在太累了。

六十年代是一个更好的时代。梅林挺喜欢披头士的，大麻也比以往任何时候都更容易弄到手。他一点儿也不惊讶他在买药的时候碰到了盖乌斯。

“你就不能在我二十二岁的时候找到我吗？”盖乌斯在他们跑去小屋后抽烟时抱怨道。

梅林瞥了一眼这个敏捷的、五十来岁的男人，就像他没有见过盖乌斯——至少没有见过这么年轻的——说：“我相信那时你会表现得很得体的。”

盖乌斯挑了挑眉；梅林知道这表示自己要有麻烦了。

“你现在在做什么？”盖乌斯问，透过心形的太阳镜审视着他。

“在剑桥作研究员。”梅林耸肩道，“冰川在融化，得有人去处理一下。”

盖乌斯瞪了他一眼，梅林迅速摇了摇头：“不是你想的那样的。”

他过去的导师叹了口气：“我以为你会是个医生。”

梅林仰头大笑。“噢，盖乌斯，我做过不知多少次医生。”他又摇摇头，“我总是要说谎，没办法。或早或晚有人就会开始疑神疑鬼，然后去调查我完美的档案记录。那时我就得跑了。你都不知道我被逮捕过多少次。”

“我为你感到心痛，”盖乌斯干巴巴地说，“你是在拯救生命，这本该是件好事。”

梅林没有回话；盖乌斯长长地叹了口气。

“你知道吗，还在卡美洛时我就一直担心这个问题。”

“担心什么?”

“你太自以为是了。”

梅林微笑起来：“有些日子会好过些，有些就困难一点。空袭的时候，我还以为——怎么说也该是这个时候了。但什么也没发生，那个时刻就好像永远也不会来临。所以高文说我得学会享受生活。”

“所以你去做研究了？”

“我喜欢研究。”

盖乌斯沉思了一会儿。

“梅林……考虑到所有你告诉我的事，还会有更多过去的人觉醒，对吗？”

梅林皱起眉：“我猜是这样。先是兰斯洛特，六十年后是帕西，然后是高文，接着是伊索德、崔斯坦、米希安，哦、还有莱昂，现在是你。”

盖乌斯紧盯着他：“你觉得是不是——”

梅林什么也没有说，只是移开了视线。

“这说得通，”他最后还是承认道，“显然他是需要你们所有人都在这儿、为迎接一切可能发生的事做准备。至少我能帮忙让你们都觉醒。你去触碰其他人是不起效果的。”

盖乌斯凝望着他，脸上浮现出怀疑的神色：“梅林，以我对你的了解，你从不会沉湎自哀自怜。发生了什么吗?”

梅林对他怒目而视，但很快就泄了气。现在事情已经容易多了，很多故人都回来了。有时这让他能够短暂地忘怀他长跪在那不得通过的湖泊边的无尽岁月。

他首先在乞求，啜泣着呼唤亚瑟。他乞求亚瑟的原谅，为他离开了那么久、为他无法做到呼吸卡美洛的空气，因为亚瑟已经——已经——

接着他呼唤芙蕾雅，但回应他的只有一片沉寂。她这次是永远离开了他。

然后，他就只是坐在那儿，注视着湖水，分辨不清日夜的流逝，感觉不到风吹雨打、寒暑冷暖，忘记了饥饱。

等他恢复了意识，他正无助地躺在一个农夫的马车上，身上还盖着一条毯子。他们停下时，有人给了他一杯热牛奶。他们正向北行进，说着一种梅林不懂的语言。他想这就是他得到的答复。

莫嘉娜因被他亲手所杀而没有回归。被亚瑟杀死的莫德雷德也没有。湖中剑完美地履行了职责。

妮莫薇则不同。

梅林总共望了她五分钟，等待相认时爆出的火花唤醒她心中深埋的仇恨。

那并没有发生。

他又看了她一会儿，然后转身离去，没有触碰或是呼唤她就走了。

当然他也并不后悔。

格温是最后一个。梅林茫然地盯着电视屏幕，看着她身穿气势汹汹的紫色套装，字幕介绍她是“玛丽·史密斯，人权活动家”。他尴尬又有些入迷地听她热烈支持同性婚姻，感到思绪全都断了片。

高文这几年都陪同着他。他一下坐到了地上，近乎是歇斯底里地大笑起来，抓着自己的头发，然后开始控制不住地打嗝。

梅林踢了他一脚。“闭嘴。”他说，但他自己的嘴唇也正在抽动。

“你都不觉得这个很让人——啼笑皆非——吗？”高文努力组织语言，抬手抹开笑出来的眼泪。他的脸涨红了，却还是在笑。

梅林摇了摇头，抿起了嘴角。

他没有直接赶去演播室，而是在她父母的花园外等她。

“梅林。”格温看着他眨了眨眼，眼中满是讶意，“是你。”她扑过来抱住了他。

他的心脏痛苦地撞击着胸腔。她的触碰与气息是那么熟悉，教他一时有些呼吸困难。

她松开手来仔细打量他，泪水划过她的脸颊。接着，她的表情变了。

“哦天哪，梅林。”她说，突然紧紧攥住他的手臂，“你当时离开了。”

他还欠她一个解释。是对曾经送他花想让他开心起来的女孩，也是对他曾宣誓效忠的女王。他为那个女孩、也是他亲爱的朋友哀悼，而注视那个长着她的面孔的女人用一位骑士纯洁热烈的爱与自己拥有幸福的机会换取了与国王携手、换取了一顶王冠与王后的权力。

“梅林。”现在这是个命令了。她不是从亚瑟那里学会这样的；这就是她。

他低下头：“对不起，那时我无法回去。”

“我们需要你。他的王国需要你。”

梅林抬眼，道：“他的王朝从没到来过。”

“不是那样的。”

“就是如此。”他坚持道，“你知道的。我搞砸了，格温。我们俩都搞砸了，亚瑟和我，但主要是因为我。”

她开始摇头：“你已经尽力而为，梅林；你不应归罪于己，就为了——”

“你难道不明白吗？”他摇晃着她的肩膀，“我在意他本人，甚于在意他的王朝，甚至超过我对魔法——或者其他任何事的关心。我从不在意预言中的亚瑟；我从不在意卡美洛的亚瑟王。我只关心亚瑟本人。”他的胸膛刺痛起来，甚至难以正常呼吸，“我搞砸了一切，格温，我很抱歉。你要我把这些都写下来留证吗？”

格温久久凝视着他，直到她的目光柔软下来，就像他都快忘记了的旧日时光里一样。

“你爱上他了。”她低语道。

梅林后退了一步，望着她的脸庞：“格温……”

“我那时没有发觉，我如何能发现呢？我们从不知道事情还会这样发生。但现在——”她咬住自己的嘴唇，回忆着几个世纪前的记忆，那些古怪的神情，那些不恰宜的话语，那些无疑逾越了忠诚的界限的奋不顾身的举动……

梅林都能感觉到她快要理清条理，赶忙摇了摇头：“不要这样。这完全无关紧要。”

“你怎么能这么说？”

“因为事实就是如此。”他叹了口气，“听着，我不知道亚瑟和卡美洛是否还会有第二次生命。最近的二十年，我开始心存希望。假如我的猜想是正确的、假如这真的发生了，这次我一定不会再搞砸。”

格温一动不动地看着他：“你是什么意思？”

梅林只是摇摇头，离开格温身旁。“我得到过教训了，格温，”他将手按在她的肩膀上来安慰她，又挤出一个微笑，“走吧，我还要告诉你其他人的事。”

“其他人？”

“伊利安，”梅林说，想着最近刚刚回归的新人，“莱昂，兰斯洛特。”

他在她差点跌倒弄坏一个精美的花床前扶住了她。

他读到关于那颗小行星的报道后，在某个湖边买了一栋房子。并不是同一片湖，但这无所谓。那一片湖已仅仅存在于梅林的记忆中。

兰斯洛特抵达时高文正同他一道。兰斯洛特的视线在他们之间折转，满怀友善而期待的疑问。高文哼了一声，摇头道：“没少尝试，相信我。”

梅林不知道他们在打什么哑谜，不过他很高兴见到兰斯洛特。

其他人也开始时不时地造访。很快他们就有了下厨与采购的值日表，每隔一阵子就有人嚷着要手机充电器。这简直就像是在经营旅馆，尽管这家旅店地处无人之地、途中压根没有什么旅游景点。

这一切意料之外地令人疲惫。他独自走过了那么多个世纪，只有自己的记忆陪伴着他。这不是说他不为朋友们活生生地归来感到高兴，但看到他们是那样的——充满了生命力，齐聚一堂，快乐，快乐地规划着崭新的未来、他却没有机会参与那个未来了——这让他比以往的任何时候都要孤独。他几乎希望他们从没回来过，这样他就不用再次失去他们，他们所有人，这一次就再也见不到了。

他没跟任何人说过这些。

他开始独自绕着湖泊行走，分享渔夫安静的陪伴，几个小时、几个小时地凝望着水上的雾气。

他的时间不多了，理当如此。可奇怪地是他并没有感到有什么异样。他的魔力没有渐渐消失，没有任何征兆显示他的永恒生命就要走到尽头。

兰斯洛特锐利如鹰的目光紧盯着他，更糟的是，他肯定对其他人说了些什么，教他们都用关心的神情面对他。

他努力提升假笑的演技，开始考虑从这里搬走。

永恒之王穿着牛仔裤和款式朴素的黑衬衫。他用手机上的谷歌地图核对了一下，才点点头、自语道：“是的，就是这栋房子。”他走了进来。

梅林站在上层的窗边目睹了这一切，他心如擂鼓，却又奇异的平静。赶快行动起来。先做你必须要做的事，等会儿再崩溃。有些反应从未改变，这很奇妙。

就在此时，楼下爆发出一阵骚动——惊讶的，喜悦的，大笑的，不敢相信的快乐的声音。梅林条件反射般抓起外套，走出了房间。至少好几分钟里他们肯定要被狂喜冲昏了头脑、什么也看不见。他就指望着这个。

他贴着墙、悄悄地溜下楼梯，什么也不去看，头转也不转。他只要看了那张脸一眼，他就走不了了。他躲过兰斯洛特举起的手臂、忽视了他疑惑的神色，用魔力推了高文一下勉强教他保持安静。他扑向房门，没有回头，祈祷不要被看见，他已经快到了，就差最后一步——

“梅林！”

血液因那嗓音涌向他的太阳穴。暗斑在他眼前闪动。他把门踢开，冲到街上，跑了出去。

“梅林，停下！”

——他便照做了。

听见那匆忙的脚步声，他慢慢转过身。他终于真正仔细看了一眼，于是他的呼吸开始显得疼痛。

他不需要佩戴一顶王冠，因他本身就足够荣光闪耀，金色的光辉满溢而出。

梅林跪倒在地，双腿抽搐，低头行礼，不知所措而全凭本能行动，面对着他唯一的国王。但亚瑟不管这些，他跪在人行道上、竟只是为了梅林，双手握住他的肩膀，试着捉住他躲闪的视线。

“不，梅林，不要这样。”亚瑟低语道，他靠得太近了、梅林简直能感到那些话语烧灼了自己的皮肤，“你向来都不向我鞠躬的。”

梅林颤栗着吸了口气，抬起头就看见亚瑟同样慌乱、眨眼时泪水难以自抑地溢出。

“天哪，梅林。”亚瑟长舒了一口气，然后把他紧紧拥入怀中、用力到近乎足以压碎他的骨头，将脸埋在他的发间，为这值得珍视的美好生命而相拥。

他宛在梦中。梅林慢慢地、僵硬地抬起手，回应这个拥抱，因感受到薄薄衣料下温暖、结实、令人惊奇的生活的躯体而双手颤抖。

“亚瑟，”他小声说，肺部抽痛着，“亚瑟。”

“梅林，你这个笨蛋，”亚瑟把他抱得更紧了，令人发痛、但这正完美，“你难道真的觉得我会让你离开吗？”

梅林摇了摇头，试图挣脱出来，亚瑟稍稍放开他一些、好让他们能望见彼此的脸庞。

“你需要的每一个人都在那栋房子里，”梅林低声说，躲开了亚瑟的注视，“我聚齐了你的骑士们，还有你的王后……”

“梅林。”亚瑟咕哝道，温柔地捧起他的脸、抬起他的下颔，直到梅林不得不直视他的眼睛。

他呜咽起来，千年的刻意压抑都因他的一眼霎时灰飞烟灭。“你难道——我是这么想的——不希望我这回做正确的事情吗？”

亚瑟对他微笑，他的快乐看上去是那样闪闪发亮、不容有疑。“梅林，”他说，“啊，梅林，我当然希望了。”

接着，就像这是全世界、所有的可能性中唯一正确的一件事，亚瑟坚定地、满怀自信地拉近梅林，然后亲吻他。

水气像雾一般迷蒙。

“当时我可以做个选择，”亚瑟说，“一个无梦的永恒，完全无知无觉。或者选择去做梦，穿过无边无际的梦幻世界阿瓦隆；然后我就可以跟着你了——只能看，不能干涉。”

梅林瑟缩了一下。他们肩挨肩地坐在长满草的长凳上，眺望着沉睡的湖泊。他能感到亚瑟的体温从衣物间渗出。他们没有相触碰的每一寸肌肤，梅林都觉得正在发冷。

“我当然要跟着你，”亚瑟简单地说，好像他不介意由此而来的长达千年的痛苦，“过去，现在。我看到了你做的每一件事——还在卡美洛的时候，接着是以后的事。我生你的气，也生我自己的气。”他停顿了一下，“每次你遇到危险、我都会无比害怕死亡，每次你躺在日本那些愚蠢的寺庙的地板上、我全程都感到奄奄一息。我感觉自己无助又全然无用。”

梅林抓住他的手。亚瑟立刻将他们的手指扣在一起。

“但这还不是最糟的。”他直视着前方说，就像是不敢面对梅林，“我——梅林，我嫉妒每一个你触碰到的人。每一次你——”

“亚瑟——”梅林吞咽了一下。

亚瑟紧握着他的手，力道教他有些疼痛。“我想让你开心，但我什么也做不了。过去我们在卡美洛的时候，我知道你早就爱上我了，但我忽视这一切、害怕这一切，害怕我自己的感情。”

梅林摇了摇头:“这样至少我们俩中你做了正确的选择。我没有权利对你抱有那种感情，我应该辅佐你统一阿尔比恩，融合科学与魔法。但我爱上了你，把一切都搞砸了、自己还不知道为什么。”

现在他能感到亚瑟正看着他了，但他没有躲开。

“我看着你试图忘掉我，”亚瑟低声说，“一个世纪又一个世纪，我看着你试图——试图不再爱我。”

“而我失败了。”梅林苦涩地说，努力装作不在意的样子。

“而你失败了。”亚瑟同意道，一动不动，声音却在颤抖，“你没发现吗，梅林？过去我们中有一个人做了正确的事，但并不是我。那是你。赤裸裸地捧出真心，甘愿自己承受所有的攻击，一次又一次地，等待我完成我的使命，我却从没有做到过。如果我没有那么懦弱，如果我承认了我的感情，如果你就当着我的面使用魔法时我不再刻意装作什么也没看见、只因为我不想知道，只因为不去看会更轻松——”

“亚瑟——”

“如果我能让你足够信任，我们本可以像命中注定的那样在一起——力量与魔法，人与法师。我将会像我该做的那样解除对魔法的禁令，世界也就不会像现在这样一团糟了。”

“如果准确地说，”梅林清了清嗓子，说，“是‘人与——其他什么东西’，非人类。”他有些歉疚地瞥了亚瑟一眼，“我已经不是人类了，亚瑟。”

“你不是凡人，”亚瑟更正道，几乎于咬文嚼字、又全然不容置疑，“但你，我想，比我们加在一起都更有人性。”

他们安静地坐了一会儿，琢磨着这事。

“所以现在怎么办？”梅林问道，“我们要去哪儿？”

亚瑟耸耸肩。“任何需要我们的地方吧。”他沉思着觑了一眼浅黄色的天空，“我们很快就会知道了，不是吗？”

梅林也抬起头望了一阵，然后点了点头:“我想没错。但我的意思是——”

“我不会让你走的，”亚瑟坚定地截下他的话，“一次就受够了。”

“那格温怎么办？”

一千年的沉睡后，亚瑟的动作还是快得教他来不及反应。梅林发觉自己突然就已经平躺在地上，抬眼看到亚瑟压着他。

“不要再向我灌输那些格温对我的兴趣是由于我本人而不是责任的幻想了。”亚瑟热切地注视着他，“她是个好王后，一个可能比我这个国王更好的女王。她尽了她的职责，所以现在她也值得得到幸福了。不管是兰斯洛特还是莱昂、我猜不出来，但那会是她自己的选择。”

“你知道得真清楚。”

“我了解她的内心，”亚瑟的嘴唇弯起小小的、促狭的微笑，“毕竟我到底是娶了她。”

“亚瑟——”

“梅林，一千年中、你的爱情都没有得到任何回应，这太过于漫长了。现在你会拒绝我吗？”

梅林慢慢地摇了摇头，几乎难以呼吸：“你非常清楚我永远也无法拒绝你。”

亚瑟倾靠在他身上，他羞怯的、满怀期待的笑容让梅林心脏发痛：“现在我不能在梦里跟着你到处跑了，所以我不知道。你是否仍然——”

“是的，”梅林小声说，这次主动抬起身将他拉近，“我永远爱你。”

这可不像是在亲吻一个神话人物。这就像是，在很长、很长的一日辛劳后终于回到了家，又像是一个新开始，新鲜又充满希望，许诺以未来的一切奇遇。

-Fin.-


End file.
